User talk:75.22.54.137
WELCOME ABOARD! YOU ARE AT JESUELOVER1503's TALK PAGE! (I have the picture up because he is like my avatar) please leave a message....! (hehe) jsslvr1503 8D Sig: Bet What do you mean I have to make an new bet? 23:22, October 5, 2010 (UTC) if you want to re-enter then you have to make a new bet.....since you have won, you are taken out.....now to enter again you make a new bet...as if you are entering for your first time... 23:34, October 5, 2010 (UTC) So I can't enter the current one. 00:04, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Look, if you want to enter all you have to do is pay and put yourself on the list. 15:41, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I payed. 20:09, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I've got a groupie! lol i've got a groupie! : Thats Hilarious! Smileytaff 22:08, October 9, 2010 (UTC) trade do ya have any banners of mantle i have 50 gauntlets for you for however many you have. if you don;t have any its ok. (talk)thire13 STORE 19:35, October 10, 2010 (UTC) i have none.... 15:09, October 11, 2010 (UTC) RE:Question Someone clicked on my space probe mission module and I got the coordinates. 16:02, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Which badge will you get? 16:13, October 11, 2010 (UTC) skull badge.......could you put that module out again? i want to click it.......want to work together? 00:03, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ok the real MODULE!!!......:( i got ambushed....... 00:05, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Yah!! Your getting the skull badge!! I would recomend you putting out the real module and having me click because the chance of the owner receiving it is higher. 00:13, October 13, 2010 (UTC) well i mean you put it out since i don't have it, and if you win then you could send me the cordinates......could you please click my space fuel cell module?????? alot?? 22:16, October 13, 2010 (UTC) The coordinates aren't mailable. 22:29, October 13, 2010 (UTC) well could you still put it out? i am most likely going to get it within 10 trys, the module take 10 probes, so if i got it with in 10 trys i would be saving some..... so could you click on my fuel cell module? and put out your REAL space probe mission? 15:35, October 14, 2010 (UTC) could you send me some probes? so i can click on yours and others modules to get the coordinates? 16:13, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Symbiosis You are in. 05:07, October 12, 2010 (UTC) super funny.... so the guy above that i said was like a groupie, cjm3850, sent me (i think) HIS WHOLE INVENTORY!!!! ( i hope he isn't worshiping me......that would be so weird....) and then he deleted me as a friend... 16:23, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Bet game Can you click my performance mod 20 times and wait until I harvest? Then click again and we will continue the pattern please. 18:24, October 14, 2010 (UTC)Btw I am mjw65 in mln ok.....20done.... 19:19, October 14, 2010 (UTC) how come you only bid 5 for the next round? that means the most you could get would be 25 clicks.... 22:28, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I will up my bid soon.I harvested. 14:11, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Account Why can't you make an account? 16:04, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ENDING I am ENDING MLN. If you are wondering why here: it is to big of a distraction for me in my life. 15:46, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Can I have your items? Thats too bad I will miss you! 15:50, October 20, 2010 (UTC) most of the items are in my aucton...and the rest are going to bobo590 or bobo9711 he is a personal friend. 17:24, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok Could I atleast have your pipes and gypsum? 17:26, October 20, 2010 (UTC) i don't have any.... 19:13, October 20, 2010 (UTC) "rest are going to bobo590 or bobo9711 he is a personal friend." Oh, yeah. May I have your account too? 20:59, October 20, 2010 (UTC) check your email my friend.....my "mln WILL" is in it. but no chaPnging the password. 22:25, October 20, 2010 (UTC) MLN will? lol. 23:23, October 20, 2010 (UTC) can I join into this "will"? 01:02, October 21, 2010 (UTC) No, CELTICS FAN! >:) lol. Sorry, but lawwy and I are close friends. 01:07, October 21, 2010 (UTC) understood. }}}}———> (arrow) into any laker. 01:19, October 21, 2010 (UTC) }}}}}}}}}}———————————— > (huge arrow) into ALL CELTICS! 01:45, October 21, 2010 (UTC) check out my blog. 02:12, October 21, 2010 (UTC) UPDATE: I AM NOT ENDING! my light bricks are coming in (a glitch is fixed!) so nevermind! 16:40, October 21, 2010 (UTC) OK! Why did you remove me from your friend list? 16:41, October 21, 2010 (UTC) because you are spamming me.......that is what you get for doing that... 16:43, October 21, 2010 (UTC) *sniff* 17:22, October 21, 2010 (UTC) har har bob.......but my symbiosis module is now working.....you are in it....if you unlock btbbb you can still use 30 of my clicks.......r u on vacaton? 17:45, October 21, 2010 (UTC) bob, could you please put me in one of your symbiosis mods? you are in mine..... 17:49, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Symbiosis Module I have not seen many clicks recently. Please start clicking on the module or I will have to switch you out for someone that will. 16:45, October 23, 2010 (UTC) congrates! (talk)thire13 STORE 03:43, October 24, 2010 (UTC) help how do you keep the entire page black or whatever color? my userpage is blue until a certain spot the same with my store could you help? please (talk)thire13 STORE 18:12, October 24, 2010 (UTC) you just had some weird codes in there.....i fixed it..... 23:42, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Charity team Hi could I be in the charity team? 21:57, October 25, 2010 (UTC) you can if you too but i think that none else does it so i don't know if it is still going or not... OK! 14:51, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Monaco If you want to save Monaco skin sig here! tell everybody on every wiki! Let's save Monaco! 01:50, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Account Why don't you create an account? Legobatmankid10 (talk) 18:13, November 2, 2010 (UTC) my parents don't want me too..... 17:27, November 3, 2010 (UTC) A account for what? 17:38, November 3, 2010 (UTC) A wiki account. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 18:15, November 3, 2010 (UTC) yes yes some of theose clicks where me but i only did 84 clicks plus i sent a mail for some people to click on your page too so that may add up STORE (talk) MLN 15:10, November 6, 2010 (UTC) oh....cool! i have about 40 stinking gray bricks that i can't use since i have no trans bricks! 16:06, November 7, 2010 (UTC) sigh ya i have another problem with my super surplus shop page. i cant actually edit the whole page and i cant edit the top. which means i cant take down the closed sigh so could you help me with this please? STORE (talk) MLN 22:00, November 7, 2010 (UTC) 18tanzc Auctoin winner what do I click? 18tanzc 02:36, November 11, 2010 (UTC) 74/670 Clicks done! please click my star dust sticker module 670 times, i will sen the items as you click just tell me your status of clicks, (remember that i can check my meter to see if i got the clicks) and i will send the items as you give the clicks: 87 apples :1 engine :1 acoustic guitar :55 tires :15 heroic stories :12 nails : 1 red pearl87 apples :1 engine :82 iconox's favor :3 desert spring locations :10 honey pies :37 loose sparks :5 dino scales :70 fairy dust :9 beavers :18 dino fangs :200 strawberrys :1 #1 spear fragment :1 nitro :1 carburetor :1 rough diamond :1 free module rent of you choice!(see my store for details. :2 space cadet badges :150 thornax :1 red pearl 182/670 Clicks done! 18tanzc 15:59, November 11, 2010 (UTC) how did you already do that much? 20:12, November 11, 2010 (UTC) I had some friends that would help me with it. 18tanzc 00:02, November 12, 2010 (UTC) 342/670 Done! 18tanzc 16:09, November 28, 2010 (UTC) 452/670 Done! two Q 1. how do you minimize my sig i am trying to get the coding right but i cant also i cant do it with out a rounded edge on both sides whn it is minimized 2. if you want i could click on your star dust and split the nebs please 23:11, November 18, 2010 (UTC) how's this? : link: click this link then edit it, copy the code and then paste the code in your sig page i don't need nebs right now...sorry.... 19:33, November 20, 2010 (UTC) RE:Ocean Quest Actually, that was before I went inactive (last year, in other words) so I don't really remember it myself. Sorry about that...-- :) THANK YOU SO MUCH 23:01, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Template I was wondering if you wanted the thing to work. If you do want it to work, then use the following code for it (try it in a sandbox if you want): It would come out like this to a logged-in user (the example shows me): Hello, (Pagename would come here and show the username of the person viewing the page.) Like, Hello, Hank3887! Hopefully this helps.-- what would i want to use that for? -jsslvR 17:19, December 8, 2010 (UTC) sigh ok i have almost everything for the rank 8 starter pack for you but i only have 4 gauntlet victory banners so because of this i will send you a cryogenic sleeping unit. Is this ok with you. i will send everything else. 22:09, December 10, 2010 (UTC) SWEET! thanks! go as slow as you want *wink* *winki* lol :) 15:48, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Join the Rank 9 Alliance Hi, I made this thing called the Rank 9 Alliance where Rank 9 users can work together to get to Rank 10 by offering clicks and items, and I was wondering if you would like to join. For more info and to sign up, please click here. Thank You! 23:13, December 12, 2010 (UTC) hoho would you like a microphone for Christmas for just 3 clicks? this is for a Christmas present and i would like to send to you 03:58, December 23, 2010 (UTC) no thanks...i don't need one....i just shout! MerrY christmas! 15:36, December 25, 2010 (UTC) p.s. last night i got the luke skywalker lego buildable pen! Rank 9 Alliance Award Credit lego aquaman13. Thanks for joining! If you want some free clicks, ask on my . RE: clicks Merry Christmas! I clicked 25 times on each of your lightworms. As for the dino module, I built a brachiosarus, but I spent the rest of my clicks getting enough green and purple bricks to build it, so I don't have any clicks left. If you still want the clicks, then I'll try to do them later on when my clicks refill. wow i was on the top ten? WOW cool the most i have on a sticker module is 720 sorry i did not answer sooner hehehe busy all day :( 18:25, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Can you click on my dino excavation module a lot please? Thanks. FUZZY8590